


At First Taste

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kageyama Tobio tastes like sweat and Gatorade, and Akaashi thinks he likes it.





	At First Taste

Akaashi marvels at the sensation of a mouth being pressed up against his. It isn’t that he hasn’t been kissed before; he’d had his fair share of high school shenanigans. But this is a surprise because of the person attached to this mouth.

Kageyama Tobio tastes like sweat and Gatorade, and Akaashi thinks he likes it.

When Kageyama pulls away, his cheeks are red and his eyes averted, and Akaashi is sure he hasn’t seen anything that cute in recent memory. “I’m sorry, Akaashi-san. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m —” He stumbles backward until his shins hit the bench behind him and sends him promptly to his seat. “I should go.”

Akaashi observes his fellow national team member closely. They’re both vying for the same slot on the roster, for the lowest number of jersey and the highest amount of playing time. Yet all of that is stripped away by Kageyama’s simple act of passion. All that remains are two people looking back at their first kiss together and wondering where they should look when they go forward again.

“Stay.” Akaashi’s voice is steadier than the rest of him feels, but Kageyama listens and lets Akaashi sit on the bench next to him. “So this is new.”

Kageyama nodded, biting his lip. “I don’t expect you to feel the same, Akaashi-san. I just wanted to tell you and didn’t know how. You know I’m better at doing rather than thinking and saying.”

With a chortle, Akaashi nods. “Yeah, I do.” He looks over, and Kageyama finally meets his gaze. “So what would you say if I told you —" In one swift motion, Akaashi swings a leg over Kageyama’s thighs until he rests on his knees, straddling Kageyama’s lap. “— I’m into it?”

Kageyama gawks at him, his eyes still open when Akaashi snares his mouth for a kiss laced with a different flavor entirely. Akaashi’s fingers thread through Kageyama’s hair, still silken despite the salty remnants of a good workout in the strands. But surprise gives way to pleasure, Kageyama’s bright blue eyes fluttering closed as he groans into Akaashi’s mouth.

Hands on Akaashi’s hips, Kageyama pulls them closer together, and Akaashi lists into the contact. He relishes the feel of Kageyama’s muscled chest grinding against his own toned figure and wishes he could tear their shirts off and find out if Kageyama’s skin is as velvet-soft as he thinks it is.

But he doesn’t, and Akaashi battles his own reluctance and pulls away, moving to his own side of the bench but still leaning his shoulder against Kageyama’s. “Yeah, I’m into it.”

Akaashi almost topples when Kageyama whips around to gape at him, brows raised in shock. “You — you like me?”

“I just said that, didn’t I?” Akaashi teases as he leans forward to steal one last kiss from the guy who had started off the day as a friend and has positioned himself to be more — much more. “See you tomorrow. Text me later. Or call.”

His bag over his shoulder, Akaashi grips the strap to hide the telltale tremble of excitement from his hand. However, at the door, he stops and looks over his shoulder and says, “Tobio.”

Kageyama gasps behind him, and Akaashi saunters out of the practice facility eager to see how the rest of this titillating new situation develops.


End file.
